Electronics racks are ubiquitous for server farms, telecommunications, and other electronic system supports. Especially in large installations that include many electronics racks, quickly identifying which rack contains a faulty electronics module can be difficult. Another difficulty with conventional electronics racks is that they have poor lighting for illuminating the labels on the fronts of electronic component modules. Another difficulty with conventional electronics racks is that user brand labeling is typically permanent and so creates a market obstacle to reselling or repurposing used electronics racks.